Hero Within Us All
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Yet another disney crossover story from me. This time Hercules with Naruto twist. Is a Yoai story, boylove. A nice story about finding truth strength and true love.
1. Cast List and Quick Note

Hello dear people, sorry I've been away for so long but I lost the beautiful creative spark that makes me write but lucky, lucky you it shot me in the head in the middle of the week and this came to me

I'm sorry to say that if anyone is waiting for anything new on Second Star to the Right it won't be for a very long time, the writing spark may allow me to continue it. Sorry again.

Anyways! As always the only real spoiler is Naruto's real parents (its his mum in this one too! Yay)

Flames will be given to the Titans. Thx

Muse 1 ~~ Hinata

Muse 2 ~~ Ino

Muse 3 ~~ Sakura

Muse 4 ~~ Temari

Muse 5 ~~ TenTen

Hero ~~ Naruto

Love ~~ Sasuke

God of the Underworld ~~ Orochimaru

God of Gods ~~ Minato

Goddess of Goddesses ~~ Kushina

'Earth Mother' ~~ Iruka

'Earth Father' ~~ Kakashi

Tour Guild ~~ Tsunade

Trainer of Heroes ~~ Jiarya

Hero's Winged Friend ~~ Akamaru (weird I know but go with me)

'Pain' ~~ Pein

'Panic' ~~ Itachi

Messenager to the Gods ~~ Shino

Other characters will probable be introduced but will only be minor so no big.

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto (cries silently) nor do I own Disney's Hercules.


	2. Story of the First God

Hero Within Us All

Myths and legends; tales of Gods and Goddess, of wondrous beings watching us from above and making prayers, sacrifices to keep them happy, these are the tales that surround the village of Konoha, Hidden Leaf Village.

At least, that's how it used to be, now the villagers simply see them as fairytales, invented to make children sleep at night but there is one building and several people who still believe deeply in the Gods.

Lady Tsunade own the 'Gods Among Us' museum; displaying relics, original tablets, origins and much more; she was very proud of what she was able to keep alive that most had forgotten.

The big busted, blond Tsunade smiled down at the small group of children that gathered at the entrance, "hello kids, how about we start the tour." She said kindly leading them in.

The corridors were covered in ancient pictures showing heroes; the children's eyes grew wide in awe as lights illuminated head busts.

"Long ago, in this very ancient village, was the golden age of powerful Gods and extraordinary heroes." Tsunade began gesturing to the pictures of heroes.

"But the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Naruto." A large picture showing a strong blond lifting some monster above his head. Even though it was a picture Tsunade always swore she saw his blue eyes shining or his whisker like marks becoming darker with each picture she found.

"But what is the measure of a true hero?" she asked the gawping children.

Tsunade stood proudly in front of a large tablet with five women all dressed in long white dresses, "that is what our story is..."

Suddenly one of the women scoffed; her pink hair ruffled as she shook her head, "will you listen to her? She's making this story sound like some Mist tragedy."

Another of them, her brown hair in two buns, "lighten up, m'lady." She added politely at the end as she got an outraged look from Tsunade.

The prettiest of the group, her white eyes and short cut black hair gave her a mysterious look, pushed the others out the way and bowed to Tsunade, "we'll take it from here, darling." She said smoothly.

Tsunade smiled, "you go, girls." She stepped aside.

The five girls stepped forwards and bowed at the children, "we are the Muses." Greeted the leader, Hinata.

"Goddess of the Arts." Added a short blonde, Ino.

"And proclaimers of heroes." Another blond, with her hair in four pigtails, finished with a dazzling smile.

"Heroes like Naruto." Hinata pointed at another painting of the hero Naruto.

Suddenly the pink haired Mused, Sakura, jumped out of the tablet and onto Naruto's, "honey, you mean Narutoooo. Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him..."

Hinata cleared her throat loudly, "our story actually begins long before Naruto, many eons ago..." the Muses each jumped out of their tablet and began walking calmly across the other pictures and tablets, Sakura struggled to catch up and the children followed.

Hinata floated over to a large picture of the world with dark clouds hanging above:

"_Back when the earth was new,_

_And planet earth was down on its luck_"

Suddenly four large Titans stormed on the world's picture, nearly flattening the Muses:

"_And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok_"

The Moulton Lava Titan smashed the earth and the tablet it was painted on cracked, the Muses quickly fled to another that just had white clouds on but the bottom was crumbling as the Titans climbed over the top to the one above.

Ino gasped as the bit she was standing on crumbled a little more:

"_It was a nasty place,_

_There was a mess where ever you stepped._

_Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept._"

As another tablet crumbled under the Titans and the invaded where the Muses were the white clouds parted and a man, glowing, with blond hair and deep blue eyes but an ugly frown appeared, with a lightning bolt in hand.

The Muses smiled and Temari took her turn:

"_Then along came Minato,_

_He hurled his thunder bolt._"

"He zapped!" all five Muses chorused and the Titans fell into a painted hole in the floor below them.

"_Locked those suckers in a vault._"

"They're trapped!"

The violent Titans banged on the bolt barriers but Minato just smiled; TenTen scooted forward, as if mocking them:

"_And on his own stopped chaos on its tracks_

_And that's the gospel truth._"

The Muses moved to two large vases; one held a large A and the other was about three Gods smiling down on a bright earth and Sakura finally caught her breath to sing out her bit:

"_The guy was too 'Type A' to just relax!_

_And that's the worlds first dish,_

_Minato tamed the globe while still in his youth._"

Jumping across the corridor the Muses gathered on a wall hanging showing Mount Hokage, its heads disappearing into the clouds and the girl's sang together:

"_Tough, honey, it may seem impossible,_

_That's the gospel truth._

_On Mount Hokage life was neat,_

_And smooth as sweet vermouth._"

Hinata stepped forward into a spotlight:

"_Although it may seem impossible,_

_That's the gospel truth!_"

The spotlight shot upwards, into the clouds, which parted revelling a large crowd of glowing Gods and Goddess all gathered around a small raised basketnet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

i hope you enjoyed. sorry its short but it will get longer.

just something i forgot to mention; this story will follow the Disney story for a few chaps then vere off in a more Yoai direction, so stick around, i might even write a lemon!


End file.
